dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Younha
Perfil thumb|250px|Younha *'Nombre:' 윤하 / Younha *'Nombre real:' 고윤하 / Go Yoon Ha *'Nombre japonés:' ユンナ / Yunna *'Apodos:' Cometa de Oricon, La Hermana más Joven de la Nación, La Hija Perfecta del Entretenimiento, Rocker Princess y Petit Younha *'Profesión:' Cantautora, Compositora, Pianista, Guitarrista, Productora, DJ, MC y Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 158cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Dragón * Familia: '''Padres y hermana menor. * '''Agencia: ** C9 Entertainment (Corea) ** MEPLUS Entertainment (Japón) Carrera Younha hizo su debut como cantante a la temprana edad de 16 años, siendo apodada como “el Cometa de Oricon” por su rápido éxito en Japón con su sencillo Houkiboshi, siendo este el 3er Ending del popular anime BLEACH. Ella actualmente ha lanzado sencillos y álbumes con diferentes grados de éxito tanto en Corea como en Japón. También, muchas de sus canciones han formado parte de las bandas sonoras de muchos animes y dramas. Primeros Pasos Nacio en Corea del Sur el 29 de abril en 1988, hija de padres amantes de la música, Younha comenzó a tocar el piano a la edad de 5 años. Desarrolló un interés en series de televisión japonesas y empezó a enseñar a sí misma japonés. Lo que comenzó como un interés en los dramas japonés derivó en un interés por la música japonesa. Con la recomendación de un estudiante mayor en el club de difusión de su escuela, comenzó a escuchar a artistas como Utada Hikaru, Misia y X-Japan. Younha comenzó a soñar con convertirse en una cantante como sus artistas favoritas. 2004 - 2005: Inicios de su carrera ''' '''Pre-debut con "Yubikiri" Con el fin de lograr sus sueños, Younha comenzó a audicionar en Corea. Ella dice que pasó por un máximo de 20 audiciones. También comentó en una entrevista que ciertas compañias se negaron a firmar con ella por no ser lo bastante "bonita", a pesar de que cantaba muy bien. Después de que un productor de televisión escuchara su demo, su sencillo "Yubikiri", fue elegida como la canción de entrada para el drama japones Tokyo Wankei ~Destiny of Love~ transmitido por Fuji TV. En octubre del mismo año, lanzó su primer single oficial, "Yubikiri -Japanese version-". A pesar de la tie-in, el single no aparecio en los charts de la lista Oricon. Producto de este resultado tomo la decisión de abandonar la escuela secundaria y promocionar como artista profesional, una decisión que ha expresado lamentar más adelante. "Houkiboshi" y primer álbum "Go! Younha" No fue hasta el sencillo, "Houki Boshi", que se encontró con el éxito. La canción fue utilizada como tema de cierre para el popular anime de Bleach. Se convirtió en un éxito, debutando en los daily charts de Oricon en el #18 y alcanzando el puesto #12, e impulsado su carrera. Con este single, se convirtió en la segunda coreana , después de BoA, en alcanzar el Top 20 en los charts de Oricon. A menos de 2 meses tras el éxito de Houkiboshi, lanza "Motto Futari de" el 13 de julio de 2005 con mínimas promociones, Younha no hizo apariciones en televisión para promocionar el single. Su tercer single "Touch / Yume no Tsuzuki", fue lanzado el 07 de septiembre de 2005 a la par del estreno de la película "Touch -Live Action-" y utilizado como su tema principal, este tuvo un éxito mas significativo, y la trajo de nuevo en al Top 20 del Oricon, igualando el éxito de "Houki Boshi". El single debutó en el #15 y alcanzó el puesto #11 en los daily charts. Su cuarto single "My Lover" fue liberado el 07 de diciembre de 2005 y fue el tema principal para el videojuego Bleach GC ~Tasogare Ni Mamieru Shinigami~. Después de lanzar cuatro sencillos, Younha lanza el 05 de octubre de 2005 su primer álbum (LP) japonés titulado: "Go! Younha" alcanzando reconocimiento y éxito. Este alcanzó el #10 en los daily charts de Oricon, y #12 en los weekly charts. 2006 - 2007: luchas posteriores y debut en Corea De "Te wo Tsunaide" a "Hakanaku Tsuyoku" Los siguientes dos sencillos "Te wo Tsunaide" lanzado el 07 de junio de 2006 como ending del anime Jyu Oh Sei (獣 王星) que también tuvo su PV, e "Ima ga Daisuki" lanzado el 06 de septiembre como opening para la versión anime Jang Geum's Dream del éxitoso drama coreano "Una Joya en el Palacio" e "Inori" del single "Ima ga Daisuki" como tema de cierre. Se posicionaron por debajo del Top 100. Mientras tanto, Younha se inscribió en la Hankuk University of Foreign Studies y comenzó su debut en Corea, lanzando su primer digital single llamado "Audition". Muchas presentaciones de esta canción fueron mostradas en la televisión coreana, y como resultado el single logro buenos resultados al pocisionarse por mas de 3 mese en todos los charts de Corea. A pesar de los resultados de sus 2 últimos singles japoneses, Younha fue elegida para cantar un tema de apertura de Kiba. La canción "Hakanaku tsuyoku" (儚 く 強 く) se utilizó como el segundo tema de apertura en la serie. El sencillo fue lanzado el 17 de enero de 2007, y debido a la naturaleza de su tie-in, este logro una posición mucho mas alta que sus últimos 2 singles, llegando hasta el puesto #36, este también fue su último trabajo con Epic Records. 2007 – 2009: Crossover en Corea y retorno a Japón The Perfect Day to Say "I Love You" y Comet Exactamente dos meses después de "Hakanaku tsuyoku", Younha regresó a Corea para lanzar su primer álbum coreano titulado "The Perfect Day to Say I Love You" (고백 하기 좋은 날, Gobaekhagi Jo-eun Nal). El álbum fue un éxito, alcanzando el puesto # 1 en las listas. La primera canción promocionada del álbum fue "Password 486", esta ganó el premio de SBS Inkigayo Mutizen dos veces. Un video musical fue hecho para "Password 486" con la aparición de Yoon Ji Hoo. El álbum también cuenta con una colaboración con Wheesung. El 14 de julio de 2007, Younha apareció en las finales de la MSL coreana (un torneo de StarCraft) y actuó en la ceremonia de apertura. La segunda canción a promocionar fue "Love Condition", acompañada con el repackage del album debut. Si bien no se hizo ningún MV, la canción fue interpretada varias veces en vivo, y tuvo un éxito moderado en las listas. En MKMF 2007 celebrado el 17 de noviembre de 2007, Younha ganó el premio al Mejor Nuevo Artista Solista. Con su creciente éxito, Younha lanzó una nueva versión de "Go! Younha" grabada en coreano. El álbum, con cambios menores de lista de canciones, se titula Comet (혜성, Hyeseong) y fue lanzado el 23 de octubre, generando dos singles con éxito, la canción titular "Comet" (Hyeseong)" y "At First Sight". Siguiendo a su éxito en Corea, su primer sencillo "Audition" fue re-lanzado en Corea el 14 de marzo como un CD físico, limitado a 10.000 copias. Epic Records lanzó silenciosamente "best of" un álbum/DVD con todos los trabajos de Younha hasta la fecha, llamado "SONGS -Teen's Collection-''", el 26 de marzo de 2008 marcó el final de su contrato con la compañía discográfica, debido a la pobre prestacion de sus anteriores 2 singles, y su enfoque en la industria de la música coreana. '''Someday' and Peace, Love & Ice Cream El 28 de agosto en 2008 Younha siguió el éxito sus últimos trabajos con su segundo álbum, titulado "Someday". El álbum llegó a generar dos singles con éxito, "Telepathy" y "Gossip Boy". El álbum también presentó su segunda colaboración con Tablo, quien co-escribió y apareció en la canción, "Memory". A principios de 2009, Younha hizo su regreso a la industria de la música japonesa, ahora firmando con Sistus Records, con la versión japonesa de "Memory", titulada "Kioku", siendo esta el tema de cierre del anime "Rideback". Solo fue lanzado en formato digital hasta el lanzamiento de su próximo álbum de estudio, "Hitotsu Sora no Shita", que la incluyó en la lista de canciones. Su regreso a la industria también incluye un papel en una película japonesa, "This Sunday" (今 度 の 日 曜 日 に, Kondo sin Nichiyoubi ni), publicada en abril de 2009, y también cantando el tema "On the Other Side of the Rainbow " (虹 の 向 こ う 側 , Niji no Mukougawa). Despues fueron lanzados las versiones físicas de sus 2 siguientes singles, "Girl" y "Sukinanda", ambos estuvieron por debajo del Top 100. Su muy esperado tercer álbum "Part A: Peace Love & Ice Cream" fue puesto en libertad el 16 de abril de 2009, con un nuevo sello discográfico, Lion Media. La canción promocional "1, 2, 3" señalo un cambio en su estilo, en su sentido de la moda, tomando una apariencia más linda, femenina, a diferencia de su aspecto más "tomboy" en sus periodos promocionales anteriores. El cambio de estilo abarca también su música, dejando el sonido "piano, rock" de su album debut que la llevó al reconocimiento de la crítica y el éxito, y cambiando a un estilo mas pop. A pesar del repentino cambio en el estilo musical, la canción era un fuerte contendiente para # 1, a pesar de la fuerte competencia durante el período promocional. 2009 - 2012: Dificultades y problemas legales con Lion Media Growing Season y Under the Same Sky El 11 de diciembre de 2009, Younha lanzó la segunda parte de su tercer álbum coreano, "Part B: Growing Season", mostrando un lado mas maduro, y mas oscuro en comparación a "Part A" que tenia un estilo mas pop. El álbum tuvo un single que llego al # 1, "We Broke Up Today". Su segundo álbum japonés "Under the Same Sky" (ひ と つ 空 の 下) fue lanzado el 22 de septiembre de 2010 en Japón y el 29 de septiembre de 2010 en Corea. El álbum cuenta con el trabajo de i-dep y Sotte Bosse's Nakamura Hiroshi, así como el popular dúo "guitarra acústico" DEPAPEPE. El álbum se posicionó en el #169 en el album charts del Oricon. Lost in Love y batalla jurídica con Lion Media Después de un año de actividad relativamente tranquilo desde su último lanzamiento importante, "Lost in Love", el primer mini álbum (EP) de Younha, fue puesto en libertad, incluyendo una colección de varios sencillos y banda sonora liberados durante el año, así como los sencillos promocionales "One Shot", estilísticamente una raro retorno a sus raíces "piano rock", y "Take Care of My Boyfriend", una balada pop-rock. Mientras que este último estuvo en el Top 10, One Shot estuvo en el Top 20. "One Shot" fue un buen retorno al sonido original por el cual era conocida. El 9 de mayo de 2011, Younha se convirtió en la 22 MC del programa de radio MBC FM "Starry Night" recibiendo un premio en los MBC Entertainment Awards. El 14 de mayo de 2014 dejó su puesto en la radio para centrase en la música. El 12 de julio de 2011, se reveló que Younha estaba demandando a su compañía, Lion Media, para solicitar la terminación del contrato por una validez cuestionable, a través de los tribunales de justicia, aunque fuentes mostraron que el presente procedimiento se había iniciado desde abril. Una contrademanda de su empresa fue presentada en contra de ella a cambio de $ 1 millón de dólares para recuperar los daños. Una sesión de mediación estaba prevista para octubre en la cual se resolveria el asunto, pero no se concretó. No fue hasta febrero de 2012, que los tribunales determinaron el caso a favor de Younha, dando como resultado la anulación de su contrato con el Lion Media, así como una compensación de 100 millones de KRW. 2012 – 2015: Comeback en Corea y Japón Supersonic Younha comenzó sus actividades después de sus problemas legales con un nuevo sello discográfico, "C9 Entertainment wealive". Lanzó su cuarto álbum "Supersonic" el 3 de julio de 2012, con artistas como Jay Park, Tiger JK, y John Park. El álbum tuvo dos sencillos en el Top 10, "Would We Have Changed?" con John Park y "Run". El álbum tuvo gran éxito en críticas e incluso "Run" llego a ser nominada para Canción Pop del Año en los Korean Music Awards, juzgados por los críticos de música y profesionales. También se unió al elenco de I Am a Singer. Just Listen El 2 de mayo de 2013, Younha lanzó su segundo EP, "Just Listen" solo recibio críticas muy favorables por su creatividad musical y la singularidad. El álbum también la trajo de nuevo al éxito comercial, "Unacceptable" (아니야) se convirtió en su primer Top 5 desde "Broke Up Today" (오늘 헤어 졌어요) en 2009, y es también su primer álbum con 2 singles en el Top 10, "Unacceptable" y "Reason". Subsonic El 6 de diciembre de 2013, Younha lanzó su tercer EP, "Subsonic", que tiene por lead single "It's Okay" y "Not There" en colaboración con "Eluphant". Con el lanzamiento de estos sencillos, se produce la primera vez en la carrera de Younha donde ha logrado 3 singles en el Top 10, y de un tirón, 4 singles en un año dentro del Top 15. Regreso al #1 El 29 de mayo de 2014, colaboró con el cantante de rock Jung Joon Young para lanzar el single digital "Just The Way You Are" (달리 함께). La canción alcanzó el # 11 en el Hot Billboard K-pop 100. Alcanzó su primer sencillo número 1 de su carrera en los Gaon charts, 10 años después de su debut, con su nueva versión en solitario del hit con Epik High en 2008, "Umbrella" . La versión original, a su vez, también se subió alto en los charts, saltando 245 lugares hasta el puesto # 53 en esa misma semana. Esta es la primera vez que encabeza los charts, desde "Broke Up Today" 5 años atras en 2009, y "Comet" en 2007. Regreso a Japón con "People" y "What About My Heart" Despues de 4 años desde su último trabajo japones, Younha libera el 10 de septiembre un nuevo mini álbum titulado "People", esa misma semana celebro su 10°aniversario y regala a sus fans un pequeño video en agradecimiento. A mediados de 2014 se revelo que Younha estaba trabajando en su comeback, y finalmente el 07 de octubre fue lanzada su nueva canción llamada "What About My Heart", que esta escrita por Kim Jong Wan del grupo NELL, a la que contribuyó Jonh Davis, un productor que ha trabajado con U2 and Led Zeppelin. Kim Jong Wan y Younha trabajaron exhaustivamente en la conmovedora canción, esta llego al top 10 en algunos charts. Nuevo mini álbum japones, colaboración con Lee Chan Hyuk y Tablo En septiembre se revelo que Younha publicaría un nuevo mini álbum en Japón llamado "View", la canción principal "View" a sido escrita por ella. El mini álbum contará con cinco temas, incluyendo sus canciones de la banda sonora de "Pinocchio" y "Late Night Restaurant" en su versión japonesa. El 29 de octubre Younha dio pistas de su nueva canción a travez de set de filmación del MV mediante una transmisión por V App. Se revelo que Younha y Lee Chan Hyuk de Akdong Musician estarán lanzando una canción en colaboración de nombre “Think About You”, el 11 de noviembre. Lee Chan Hyuk fue el productor y el rapero de la canción. El 30 de noviembre, la agencia de la cantante, C9 Entertainment,' '''reveló una imagen teaser para su próxima colaboración la cual hizo que los fans intentaran adivinar sobre con quien trabajaría. El 2 de diciembre, ellos compartieron otra imagen y anunciaron que su compañero en esta colaboración es nada menos que Tablo, quien produjo la próxima canción de Younha titulada “Hashtag”. La canción fue lanzada el 10 de diciembre. '''2016: '''Hiatus '''Receso de actividades' El 23 de febrero Younha escribió una declaración en su blog de Naver respecto a su salud y sus próximas actividades. Comenzando con una disculpa por hacer que los fans se preocuparan, aseguró que ha dudado durante semanas si contar su situación o no. La disculpa llegó a raíz de su reciente actuación en el programa de JTBC "Sugar man", donde los espectadores notaron un cambio en su voz. Younha aseguró a los fans que tomaría el tiempo que esté ausente para centrarse en volver a encontrar su voz como cantante para regresar con su 5º disco, "Más que superarme a mí misma, quiero tener el valor para prometeros a todos que mostraré una versión mejor de mí misma”. Regresó con HA:TFELT y Cheetah Younha reanudó sus actividades en el programa Duet Song Festival. El 3 de junio, el representante de Younha confirmó que estaría uniendo fuerzas con HA:TFELT y Cheetah para lanzar una nueva canción a mediados de junio. HA:TFELT participó en la escritura y composición de la nueva canción mientras que Cheetah creó el rap de la pista. La canción en colaboración se reveló el 13 de junio a la medianoche KST. En junio Younha (La Reyna de los Ost) regresa para colaborar con la canción "Sunflower" del drama "Doctors". Y en agosto colabora con el tema "Fly to High" para el juego en línea "The God Of Highschool Game" mostrandonos una vez más que su potente y clara voz permanece con ella aún después de su recuperación y en septiembre participa en el Ost del drama "Cinderella and Four Knights" con la canción "I Believe". 2017: 5º Album Coreano RescuE A inicios de el año Younha tiene particpación en el drama especial "Viva Ensemble" y también cantando la canción "Small Flower", el drama retrata la vida de las personas con capacidades especiales y su lucha diaria enfrentando los obstáculos que se les atraviesan. En junio colabora con la canción "Dream" junto a Kim Min Jae para el drama "The Best Hit" el también protagoniza el drama con Yoon Shi Yoon. Para julio es revelado que Younha formará parte del "SEOTAIJI 25 Project" por el 25º aniversario del cantante legendario Seo taiji haciendo el remake de una de sus canciones íconos "Take Five". 43 Para en agosto Younha junto a Yu Seungwoo hacen un refrescante y tierno dueto con la canción "Can't Stop This Feeling (티가나)", la letra está escrita por Younha y en octubre colaboró con la canción "Love U" para el drama "Love Revolutionary" donde Choi Si Won de Super Junior es el protagonista. Después de 5 años Younha regresa con un álbum de larga duración. Su último álbum había sido "Supersonic" lanzado en 2012. Y a través de su instagram anuncia que regresará con su 5º álbum de estudio titulado: "RescuE": "Toc Toc ¡Volaré alto con un nuevo comienzo! La razón por la que he podido soportarlo durante tanto tiempo en la oscuridad es el recuerdo de su abrumador afecto y confianza. Gracias por abrazarme durante las veces que quería rendirme y desmoronarme. Mi álbum finalmente está saliendo. En lugar de una explicación, me gustaría mostrarlo a través de este proyecto. Esperen mis historias, nuestras historias que he escrito durante mucho tiempo. Los amo. Les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón ". El 11 de noviembre Younha hace un fresco regreso y revela su canción de pre-lanzamiento "Hello" junto a pH-1 y rápidamente ingresa a las listas musicales de Corea, la canción es un mensaje de ánimo a quienes lanzan los viejos recuerdos y el pasado como un avión de papel. La letra dice: “Estaré bien, así que me gustaría que tú tampoco estuvieses herido”. El cálido mensaje de la canción es perfecto para el clima invernal. Y finalmente el 27 de diciembre lanza su canción promocional "Parade" junto al álbum que también se volvieron un éxito en las listas musicales. "La melodía hace destacar la voz única de Younha y crea una efecto que expresa cómo se siente el amor en un feliz desfile". "Younha tiene un desfile de ensueño en su comeback" y "es justo lo que los fanáticos han deseado de la cantante. Producida por el exitodo dúo GroovyRoom, la nueva canción de Younha ha valido la pena". Para este álbum Younha conto con la colaboración del equipo productor GroovyRoom, pH-1, Chancellor, Davii, The Koxx, Brllnt, Kriz, Avin, Sik-k y muchos más de renombre. Muchos de sus fans, los veteranos y los que la conocen notarón un cambio en su voz y estilo musical, lo cual fue muy aceptado recibiendo criticas positivas, aunque aseguraron extrañar su antiguo estilo musical y voz que la caracteriza. Hay que agregar que para este álbum incluye una canción totalmente en inglés "Rescue" la que a su vez lleva por nombre el título del álbum, es su segunda canción hecha en inglés la primera fue "My Song and..." del álbum "Someday". Younha reveló que tenía que "rescatarse" a sí misma de la oscuridad, razón por la que había perdido su propia voz. Un gran avance se produjo cuando conoció a GroovyRoom un dúo de productores, responsables su último álbum de 11 canciones. Younha, que había quedado atrapada en su propio sonido, se inspiró en los sonidos frescos del equipo de productores, con la esperanza de descubrir su propia receta. "He dejado salir todas mis vibraciones oscuras en este álbum. Liberarlo ha sido una gran misión para mí, que tuve que lograr para pasar al siguiente nivel ", dijo. Para el 03 de enero de 2018 libera el MV para la pista Nº 6 titulada "Foresing Dream".59Por el momento se encuentra promocionado su álbum en programas y estaciones de radio, manteniendose en las listas musicales de Corea. Para este mes de enero ha tenido varias "Fan Signing" en Corea para estar cerca de sus fans después de mucho tiempo, el último fue para su 2º mini álbum japones "View". El 26 de enero publica un MV especial para su canción "Propose". El 14 de mayo de 2018 lanza una colaboración titulada "Lazy Love" con el cantante Eden a las 6:00 pm KST. Dramas * Office Watch 2 (Naver TV, 2018) Cameo Discografía Corea 'Álbum' Álbum Repackage Álbum Remake 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' Álbum Álbum Collection ''' '''Mini Álbum Single DVD Temas para Películas * Home tema para Way Back Home (2013) * Two People tema para The Suicide Forecast (2011) * Inside a Dream tema para Pokemon The Movie Version Coreana Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2010) * I Like You tema para Girlfriends (2009) * Niji no Mukougawa tema para On Next Sunday (2009) Temas para Dramas * I'll Be Your Light tema para The Tale of Nokdu (2019) * Might Melt tema para Mystery Queen 2 (2018) *''LOVE U'' tema para Revolutionary Love (2017) *''Dream (junto a Kim Min Jae)'' tema para The Best Hit (2017) *''Small Flower'' tema para Viva Ensemble (2017) *''I Believe'' tema para Cinderella and Four Knights (2016) *''Sunflower'' tema para Doctors (2016) *''Till the Morning Comes (feat. 2nd Moon)'' tema para Late Night Restaurant (2015) *''Pray'' tema para Who Are You - School 2015 (2015) *''Passionate To Me'' tema para Pinocchio (2014) *''You Who Came From the Stars'' tema para My Love From the Star (2014) *''Hello From Afar'' tema para The Queen of Office (2013) *''Dropping Tears'' tema para Faith (2012) *''Can't Believe It'' tema para Personal Taste (2010) *''Omoide ni Dekinai'' tema para The Angel Came (2005) *''Yubikiri (Korean Ver.)'' tema para Tokyo Wankei (2004) Temas para Animes *Kioku tema para Rideback (2009) *''Scratch on the Heart'' tema para Maple Story Anime Song (2007) *''Hakanaku Tsuyoku tema para KIBA (Opening) (2007) *''Inori tema ''para Jang Gaeum's Dream (Ending) (2006) *''Ima ga Daisuki tema para Jang Gaeum's Dream (Opening) (2006) *''Te wo Tsunaide'' tema para Jyu Ohsei (Ending) (2006) *''Touch'' tema para Touch (2005) *''Houki Boshi'' tema para Bleach (Ending) (2005) Temas para Videojuegos * My Lover Versión Japonesa para Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami (2005) * Fly To High tema para The God Of Highschool (2016) * Little Doll tema para Cecil de Ar:pieL (2015) Colaboraciones * 2018: Epik High - Love Story (Piano Ver. por Younha) * 2018: 'EDEN - Lazy Love (Duet with Younha) * '''2017: '''Yu Seung Woo - Can't Stop This Feeling (Duet with Younha) * '''2017: 'Seo Taiji - Take Five (Younha Ver.) * '''2016: John Hoon - Marry Me, Marry You (Japanese Ver.) (Duet with Younha) * 2015: Gill (LeeSsang) - Rolling (Duet with Younha) * 2015: Various Artists - One Dream, One Korea * 2015: '''Kim Jong Hyun - Love Belt (Duet with Younha) * '''2014: Epik High - We Fight Ourselves (Duet with Younha) * 2014: Yoon Jong Shin - Bat Girl (Feat. Younha) * 2014: '''Kanto - All-Day, Everyday (Duet with Younha) * '''2014: Justin Oh – Stay With Me (Feat. Younha) * 2014: Kang Seung Won - Him (Duet with Younha) * 2014: Jung Joon Young - Dalli Hamkke (Duet with Younha) * 2013: Park Ki Woong - You Are My Baby (Duet with Younha) * 2013: '''Philtre – Fade (feat. Younha) * '''2012: So Ji Sub - Picnic (Duet with Younha) * 2012: Soul Dive - Luv Recycle Part 2: Nunmuri Mallatdae (Duet with Younha) * 2010: '''Various Artists Road for Hope - Seonmul (Gift) * '''2010: Yim Jae Beum - Salange Apahan Naldeul (Duet with Younha) * 2009: Various Artists Mars Cargo - Undo (Feat. Younha) * 2008: Kim Dong Wan - Yaksok (Duet with Younha) * 2008: Kim Bum Soo - Tug of War (Feat. Younha) * 2008: Various Artists Stage Top #1 - Gu Geori * 2008: AJOO - Paparazzi (Duet with Younha) * 2008: Epik High - Umbrella (Duet with Younha) * 2007: Toy - Clear All Day in Seoul Today (Feat. with Younha) * 2007: Wheesung - Manjyeojugi (Duet with Younha) * 2006: Various Artists 14 Princess~ Princess Princess Children - Diamonds (Feat. Younha) * 2006: T.M.Revolution - AQUALOVERS ～DEEP into the night (Coros Younha) * 2005: Masayoshi Yamazaki - I Am Here (Feat. Younha) Composiciones Música: #Comet (Korean/Japanese Ver.) #For Catharina #空色 (Sky Blue) #She IS #우리가 헤어진 진짜 이유 (The Real Reason Why We Broke Up) #봄은 있었다 (One Fine Spring Day) #바다아이 (Sea Child) #Plitvice Letras: #Promise (Korean/Japanese Ver.) #If (Korean/Japanese Ver.) #I Love Now (Korean/Japanese Ver.) #Password 486 (Korean/Japanese Ver.) #Peace, Love & Ice Cream #Luv U Luv U Luv U #Girl # 贈りそびれた言葉 (Words That Gave Away) #好きなんだ (I Love You) #Sunday #Say Something #太陽のトマト (Tomato Sun) #お別れですか？ (What Is Goodbye?) #Complicated #抱きしめたい (I want To Hold Your Hand) #Supersonic #People (Korean/Japanese ver.) #Just Listen #Fireworks #아픈 슬픔 (Paintful Sorrows) #예지몽 (Foresign Dream) #Propose Música y Letras: #Remember Beautiful Memories (Korean/Japanese Ver.) #かえり道 (The Way Back) #Homegirl #기다리다 (Waiting) #오늘만 (Only Today) #그 거리.. (That Street...) #미워하다 (Hate) #사랑하다 (Love) #LaLaLa #스물두 번째 길 (22nd Street) #うそばっかり (All Lies) #꿈속에서 (In My Dreams) #Set Me Free #Hope (Korean/Japanese Ver.) #시간을 믿었어 (Believed in Time) #View #Rescue #종이비행기 (Hello) #없던 일처럼 (Like Nothing) #Airplane Mode #Drive #답을 찾지 못한 날 (No Answer) Música, Letras y Arreglos: #Home (Korean/Japanese Ver.) Composición para/con Otros Artistas: #AJOO - Paparazzi (Letra) #Yoo seung Woo - Can't Stop This Feeling (Letra) #Eden - Lazy Love (Letra) Videos Videografía Coreana (MV): #Yubikiri ~Korean Version~ #Audition #Password 486 #Hyesung ~Korean Version~ #Telepathy #Gossip Boy #1,2,3 #Peace, Love & Icecream #Broke up Today #Please Take Care of My Boyfriend #Run #It's Not That #Reason #Run Acoustic Ver. #It's Okay #Home #Nothing #Believed in Time #Umbrella #Wasted #Think About You #Hashtag #Hello #Parade #Foresing Dream #Propose Videografía Japonesa (PV) #Yubikiri ~Japanese Version~ #Houkiboshi #Motto Futari de #Touch #My Lover #Te wo Tsunaide #Ima ga Daisuki #Girl #Sukinanda #Looking up at the sky #Owakare Desuka? #People Videos Colaborativos: #Toy - Clear All Day in Seoul Today (Voz) #Epik High - Umbrella (Voz) #AJOO - Paparazzi (Aparición) #Kim Dong Wan - Promise (Aparición) #Personal Taste OST - Can't Believe It (Voz) #Various Artists''' Road for Hope - Seonmul (Gift) (Aparición) #So Ji Sub - Picnic (Aparición) #Philtre – Fade (Voz) #Way Back Home OST - Home (Voz) #Jung Joon Young - Just The Way You Are (Aparición) #Kanto - All-Day, Everyday (DUNKIN Ver.) (Aparición) #Epik High - We Fight Ourselves (Aparición) #Pinocchio OST - Passionate To Me (Voz) #Various Artists - One Dream, One Korea (Aparición) # The God Of Highschool Game OST - Fly To High (Aparición) # Cinderella And Four Knights OST - I Believe (Voz) # Viva Ensemble OST - Small Flower) (Aparición) # The Best Hit OST - Dream (Voz) # Seo Taiji - Take Five (Voz) # Yu Seung Woo - Can't Stop This Feeling (Voz) # Epic Seven OST - Desperate (Aparición) # Mystery Queen OST - Might Melt (Voz) Conciertos/Festivales Participativos '''Conciertos: * Younha "RescuE" (09.03.2018 - 10.03.2018) * Younha Live "RE" (25.12.2017) * Younha Live "final fantasy" (19.12.2015)-(20.12.2015) * Younha Premium Live "Tadaima" (25.07.2015) ~ (26.07.2015) * Younha Live "Que Sera Sera" (28.05.2015)-(07.06.2015) * Younha Live "YounHa" (27.12.2014)-(28.12.2014) * Younha Live "The Secret Garden" (30.05.2014)-(01.06.2014), (06.06.2014)-(08.06.2014) * Younha Live "Twenty-six and ..." (27.12.2013)-(28.12.2013) * Younha Live "Plitvice" (29.06.2013) * Younha Live "Plitvice" (21.06.2013)-(23.06.2013) * Younha Live "Dear..." (30.12.2012)-(31.12.2012) * Younha Live "RUN" (11.08.2012) * Younha Live "RUN" (28.07.2012) * Younha Live Formula 23-4: Time 2 L.O.V.E (26.12.2010) * Younha Live Formula 23-3: Time 2 Rock (20.11.2010) * Younha Live Formula 23-2: Time 2 Rock (13.11.2010) * Younha Live Formula 23-1: Time 2 Rock (30.10.2010)-(31.10.2010) * Younha Live Formula 22-1: YOU&NA in Seoul (25.12.2009) * Younha First Live Precious in Sibuya (19.11.2006) Festivales Participativos: *Universidad Hanyang (23.05.2018) *Universidad de Kwangwoon (15.05.2018) *(SBS) Dream Concert (12.05.2018) *Mini Concert en Hyundai Department Store en Chungcheong (18.02.2018) *H1GHR Concert (10.02.2018) *Dalkom Cafe (26.01.2018) * Park Hae-Jin 10th Anniversary Fan Meeting (24.04.2016) * Someday Festival (06.09.2015) * Soundberry Festa 2015 (15.08.2015) * Green peulreogeudeu Seoul 2015 (23.05.2015) * Kyungpook National University Daedong (22.05.2015) * Kyungpook National Concert to celebrate World Water Forum (11.04.2015) * Yeouido Spring Concert (10.04.2015) * Lotte Mini Concert (01.11.2014) * Daegu Deposit Festival (19.09.2014) Fanmeeting *'2014:' Corea Fan Signing *'2018:' Corea Showcase *'2006:' Corea "Audition (Time2Rock)" *'2013:' Corea "Just Listen" Películas *The Suicide Forecast (2011) *This Sunday (2009) Dramas * Viva Ensemble (2017) * Late Night Restaurant (SBS, 2015) cameo * She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) cameo * The Angel Came (Minidrama) (2005) Musicales * Cinderella (2015) * The Lost Garden (2013) Programas de TV *(MBC) Duet Song Festival: Ep. 05 (06.05.2016) *(KBS) Documentary Three Days (21.02.2016) *(KBS) Documentary Three Days (14.02.2016) *(JTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (09.02.2016) *(KBS) Documentary Three Days (10.01.2016) *(MBC) King of Mask Singer (15.11.2015)-(22.11.2015) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (13.11.2015) *(KBS) Documentary Three Days (21.12.2014) Programas de Radio * MC: **(KBS) KBS WORLD "K-POP FREAK" (2009-2010) **(MBC) Younha´s Starry Night (2011-2014) **(MBC) Younha´s Starry Night (2016-presente) *(MBC) Tablo's Dreaming Radio (11.02.2015) *(MBC) Younha's Starry Night Radio (02.11.2014) *(MBC) Younha's Starry Night Radio (30.10.2014) *(MBC) Younha's Starry Night Radio (16.10.2014) *(MBC) Younha's Starry Night Radio (17.04.2014) *(Arirang Radio) K-Poppin' (31.03.2014) Premios Anuncios *'2013:' AIDS Prevention Campaign *'2013:' U.N International Day of Peace *'2011:' Korea Scout Association *'2010:' AmorePacific Corporation CM Song "It's Beautiful" *'2009:' Taste Chicken Day *'2009:' Yokoso Japan CF *'2007-2008:' Yokoso Japan CFs Invierno-Otoño-Primavera *'2008:' Ministry of Land, Infrastructure, Transport and Tourism Curiosidades * Debut: '''01 septiembre de 2004 (Pre-debut) ** '''Japón: '''01 de octubre 2004 ** '''Corea: 27 de noviembre de 2006 * Educación: ** Seoul Shinchang Elementary School (Graduada) ** Seoul Baekwoon Middle School (Graduada) ** Seoul Hwikyung Girls' High School (Graduada) ** Hankuk University of Foreign Studies: Master en Japonés (Graduada) * Idiomas: Coreano (Nativo), Japones (Fluido) e Inglés (Fluido) * Fanclub oficial: Y-Holic (Nuevo)/YounhaPia (Anterior) * Color Oficial: Rosa Claro (Light Pink) * Aficiones: Tocar el piano, la guitarra, componer y escuchar música. * Talentos: Cantar, componer música, tocar el piano, la guitarra, tambores tradicionales, castañuelas y mover las orejas. * Persona a la que admira: '''Su padre * '''Sueño de niña: '''Ser doctora * '''Religión: Catolicismo. * Nombre cristiano: 카타리나 / Catharina * Ex-Agencias: ** Corea: Stam Entertainment (2006 - 2008)/Lion Media (2009 - 2012) ** Japón: Epic Records (2004 - 2007)/Geneon Entertainment/Sistus Records (2008 - 2011) * Artistas favoritos: X-Japan (primer artista japones que escuchó), Shiina Ringo, Sung Si Kyung, Hirahara Ayaka, Cune, Tokyo Jihen, Misia (Cantante Japonesa), Utada Hikaru, BoA, Bon Jovi, Green Day, Aerosmith, Avril Lavigne, Coldplay, Ray Charles, Yoon Do Hyun Band, Nell (Banda Coreana), H.O.T, Lee Seung Chul, Shin Seung Hoon, The carpenters, Alicia Keys,Taylor Swift, AKMU y Eddy Kim. * Su tipo ideal: '''Song Joongki, BAP's Bang Yong Guk * Tiene la capacidad de cantar las notas más altas y bajas, y fácilmente pasar de una a otra * Un reconocido crítico musical dijo una vez: "Me gustaría aconsejar a los aspirantes a músicos que estudien a Younha, que es realmente la mejor músico, equipado con voz, respiración, tono y estabilidad perfectos". * A la edad de 16 años escribió su primera canción. * A lo largo de su carrera Younha ha aprendido que no importa si una canción está bien compuesta o cantada de una forma maravillosa, a menos que lleve un mensaje significativo no será exitosa, así que los artistas no sólo tienen que producir música que les guste, sino que tiene que ser algo que la gente pueda entender. Y es su deseo ser una verdadera artista, ya que encuentra la música como algo curativo y como medio de comunicación con los demás, no obligando a nadie a escuchar lo que le gusta. * Es la segunda solista coreana después de BoA en entrar al Oricon Chart's Album Top 20. * La canción Touch/Yumo no Tzusuki, es de la cantante Yoshimi Iwasaki * El PV de la canción "Ima ga Daisuki" fue grabado en Tailandia. * la cancion Tokyo de la cantante japonesa Yui ayudo a Younha cuando estuvo en Japón promocionando su música, ya que Younha extrañaba mucho a su familia que se encontraba en Corea y esa cancion le dio fuerzas. * Ha admitido que le gusta la cara de Ninomiya Kazunari, miembro del grupo japones Arashi , y que se sentiría feliz con sólo verlo. * Es muy cercana a las chicas de Wonder Girls, en especial a Yenny y Yubin a quienes considera sus mejores amigas. Younha tiene muchos amigos cercanos, la mayoria son de su edad, mayores que ella ó que debutaron el mismo año que ella. Yui de Japon, Wonder Girls y FT Island de Corea, entre otros. * Una vez Younha afirmo haber sido asustada por un fantasma en su camerino. Escucho la voz de una de las chicas de Wonder Girls cantando! Cosa que le asusto porque las chicas se encontraban en el camerino de ellas y cuando Younha les pregunto, ellas aseguraron no haber cantado en ningun momento. * Su tipo ideal es el actor Song Joong Ki, es una gran fan de él. * En 2007 fue nombrada Embajadora de la "Buena Voluntad para el Turismo" en Japón. * La cancion Peace, Love & Icecream es originalmente de la cantante holandesa Sandy Dane en 2008, la versión de Younha es instrumentalmente similar, pero, líricamente diferente. * En 2008 ella fue diagnosticada con herpes, pero fue obligada a seguir promoviendo, al mismo tiempo que frenaba su dolor. * Younha confeso que cuando se enfermó de laringitis para las promociones de Broke up Today, tuvo que hacer playback y eso la rompió, como se sabe Younha es conocida por cantar en vivo con su verdadera y potente voz. * Su IQ es de 158. * Ella condujo un programa de radio llamado "Starry Night" junto a Park Kyung Rim, donde los invitados son los grupos de kpop del momento que han estado promocionando sus nuevos éxitos, entre ellos encontramos a: Wonder Girls, Block B, A Pink, B2ST/BEAST, Kim Hyun Joong, Heo Young Saeng, 2PM, Jay Park, Infinite, 4MEN, entre otros. * Junto al cantante coreano-canadienese Shayne Orok cantó la canción People en inglés. * En febrero de 2013 asistió al concierto del cantante Ben Folds, donde además canto y toco el piano junto al cantante, la cancion “One Angry Dwarf and 200 Solemn Faces” que unos años atras había covereado. * El 23 de febrero del 2016 anunció que tomaría un hiatus indefinido por problemas de salud, ya que sufrió una desviación del tabique nasal. Ella escribió: “Mi condición ha ido a peor en los últimos 2 años. A pesar de que puede solucionarse a través de una intervención quirúrgica actualmente no tengo el tiempo suficiente como para volver a aprender a cantar después de operarme, así que por ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer”. Younha aseguró a los fans que tomaría el tiempo que esté ausente para centrarse en volver a encontrar su voz como cantante para regresar con su 5º álbum, “Más que superarme a mí misma, quiero tener el valor para prometeros a todos que mostraré una mejor versión de mí misma”. * Younha confeso que había estado tomando antidepresivos durante los últimos cinco años, aunque recientemente dejó el medicamento. * "Los últimos tres años han sido un túnel oscuro y largo en mi vida. La música ya no era interesante. La música que hacía no sonaba tan bien, lo que me hizo considerar abandonar mi carrera. Sintiendo como que mis oídos se habían bloqueado con algo. Seguí tocando la puerta, pero, no se abrió. No escuché música en absoluto ya que estaba harta de eso". "Es difícil distinguir las relaciones verdaderas de las superficiales en esta industria. Y comencé a caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo, demasiado consciente de lo que otros pensaban. Supongo que ese estrés se ha acumulado durante los últimos 10 años". "Ahora quiero llenarme de energía positiva nuevamente. Si me recargo con suficiente positivismo, tal vez pueda cantar canciones brillantes y alegres como antes". "Siento una gran presión por mis éxitos del pasado. Y se hizo aún más complicado, ya que no estoy segura si a la gente le gusta mi música en sí misma, o solo los recuerdos de ellas" (refiriendosé a que si escuchan su música como si solo fuera un recuerdo). "Pero no me obsesionaré con la perfección. Voy a aferrarme a la música en todo momento, como si derramará mis sentimientos e historias de cada momento en un diario", dijo Younha durante una entrevista con The Korea Herald el 16 de enero de 2018. Filantropía # Younha ha sido Embajadora del "Día Internacional de la Paz" de las Naciones Unidas por dos años seguidos (2013 - 2014) # En el 2014 realizo el reto "Ice Bucket Challenge". Controversias Problemas de Copyright Para la canción "One Shot" de su 1er EP coreano "Lost in Love" tuvo un sabor amargo ya que los internautas señalaron que tenia muy fuertes similitudes con la canción de Sara Bareilles "Love Song". Su 3er álbum "Part. A: Peace, Love & Ice Cream", estuvo plagado de acusaciones de plagio. Se produjó un debate sobre unos rumores de que Youhna había plagiado su canción promocional "1,2,3" ya que tiene un tono similar con la canción "ABC" de The Jackson 5's. Y No solo 1,2,3, también se dijo que Peace, Love & Ice Cream carecía de originalidad. y su canción "Luv U Luv U Luv U" se parece mucho a Just Dance de Lady GaGa. Los cibernautas mostrarón diferentes tipos de reacciones a la acusación de plagio, algunos estuvieron de acuerdo en que: "Fue hecha para romper la canción de The Jackson 5's. La composición de los instrumentos es muy similar " otros defendieron a Younha diciendo: "Es decepcionante que la gente vacile sobre estas acusaciones. No lo juzguemos como plagio tan apresuradamente". La compañía de Younha defendió el álbum diciendo: "fue un trabajo coreano-japonés-sueco". No es una muestra o un remake y es una composición inocente que hemos creado". Al final del día los músicos trabajan con las mismas notas musicales de aqui a china desde que se descubrió la música. Enlaces * Facebook Corea Oficial * Facebook Japón Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Twitter Corea Oficial * Twitter Japón Oficial * Youtube Corea Oficial * Youtube Japón Oficial * Spotify * Itune *Perfil (naver) *Blog (naver) *Cyworld Oficial *C9 Entertainment *Facebook C9 Entertainment Oficial *Instagram C9 Entertainment Oficial * Twitter C9 Entertainment Oficial * Youtube C9 Entertainment Oficial * MEPLUS Entertainment * Instagram MEPLUS Entertainment Oficial *Instagram Hello! Younha! *Twitter Hello! Younha! *Youtubre Hello! Younha! Live Galería PP07062700019.JPG PP07070600020.JPG 200809050817271002_1.jpg htm_200810251353030201000002010400994-001.jpg posterphoto144958.jpg htm_2009102415450202010000020104003b5-001.jpg 201001071517281002_1.jpg htm_201001051445010201000002010400f39-001.jpg Videografía '''Corea Younha Time 2 Rock| Time 2 Rock 윤하(Younha) 비밀번호 486(Password 486) MV| Password 486 Younha Telepathy MV| Telepathy Younha Gossip Boy MV| Gossip Boy Younha - Comet (Korean vers)| Comet 1 2 3 - Younha| 1 2 3 MV HQ Younha (윤하) - Broke Up Today (오늘 헤어졌어요)| Broke Up Today MV Younha - 내 남자친구를 부탁해 (Please Take Care of My Boyfriend)| Please Take Care of My Boyfriend Japón Yubikiri ゆびきり - Younha.avi| Yubikiri Younha - Motto Futari De| Motto Futari De Youhna - Touch| Touch Younha - My Lover| My Lover MV Younha - Houki Boshi (Comet) eng sub| Houki Boshi MV Younha (윤하) - Te wo Tsunaide (手をつないで) English subs| Te wo Tsunaide Younha - Ima ga Daisuki| Ima ga Daisuki PV 윤하(Younha) - ゆびきり(약속)| ゆびきり Categoría:C9 Entertainment Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:KPianista Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KDebut2006 Categoría:KRock Categoría:JPop Categoría:JRock Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JDebut2004 Categoría:JCompositora Categoría:JPianista Categoría:JGuitarrista Categoría:KActriz